Dimension SF
by AP100
Summary: Don't know why I wrote this, but I did.


**A/N: I have no clue why I made this. I guess it's because some people actually enjoy seeing the Loud House Multiverse secrets, I'll give one up.**

There was nothing but emptiness, except for one piece of land mass. It was a floating island with a large tree, a table, and a book. Surrounding this island was nothing but the sky above, and certain death below.

Two silhouettes were overlooking it, one male, and one female, the female looking older than the male. The female then spoke. "You see this? This is what Void set up as the ultimate final safety net for his worst fear."

The male then tilted his head. "And what might that be?"

The female continued to stare at the island. "Void's worst fear was that one day, an evil being would take over the Multiverse and rule it as a fierce deity. Thankfully, it hasn't happened yet, and I don't intend to let it happen. But in case it does, I show you this, boy. This is Dimension SF, or as Void called it, The Sky Factory."

The male silhouette then looked at the female. "The Sky Factory?"

The female nodded. "Yes, a dimension designed with so little amounts of code, that literally no universe scanner would ever be able to detect it. That's his plan in case of a downfall. If the multiverse were to fall into evil hands, then it is Void's wish that survivors make it to this undetectable land, and, well..."

Her hesitation caused the male to be confused.

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am explaining this to someone as young as you, but I'll just get it out of the way. It's his wish that survivors use the supplies on this island to build themselves a sustainable lifestyle and repopulate." She said.

The male then tilted his head again. "I figured the Paint Man's wishes were mainly family friendly."

The female then sighed. "Oh, you only wish so, and it's just how it has to be. If the multiverse gets taken over, chances are all heroes will be killed by that point, so obviously the survivors will have to do the only thing they can to make more."

The male then faced the female. "Enough of that. You said they'd have to use the supplies on this island, but I only see a tree and a book on a table." He said pointing to it.

The female then shook her head. "That's what I told Void when he showed me this. I told him that he could've just made it habitable from the start. But the fool insisted that making it any bigger than this by his hands would've been too much data to avoid detection."

* * *

Void closed the book and set it on the table. "I have to make sure this dimension is not able to be found by any means other than direct confirmation by me and my trusted comrades."

The same female silhouette, now younger, was looking over it. "How will anyone survive if this is all they get?"

Void then chuckled. "This book here is a step by step guide to making a habitable lifestyle off of this island's one magical tree. Not to mention the fact that this dimension has physics that will make any task in this book much easier than it would be in typical universes. If this island is ever needed, than it will easily be able to provide a sustainable lifestyle, one that will even grant them power to rise against the one who takes over the multiverse."

The female then looked at the edge. "Well, if you're so smart, than explain to me why it's so easy to fall right off the edge." She said, pointing out a flaw that's pretty much impossible to not notice.

Void shook his head. "Despite how it may look, I have surely thought about that too. I had Reaper make a special stone for this place." Void pulled out said stone and stuck it to the ground by the tree. "This stone here will stop anyone in this dimension from dying by it's threats. If they are to 'die,' then they'll come back right here."

* * *

The male silhouette took a deep breath. "Just when you think the Paint Man is out of the count, he comes back somehow. I believe that his spirit of purpose was reborn into my buddy, just like how I believe your spirit of chaos was reborn into me."

The female shook her head. "Don't be sentimental, you haven't lost yet. Look, the reason I'm helping you is so that you win, and just remember, you're not the king of chaos yet, cause I'm technically still alive."

The male then chuckled. "Then how about you come fight me for the title then."

The female just stared at him. "You're not worth the effort of breaking out. Just promise me that you'll try to stop anything that could potentially lead to this island's use. Cause if it actually needs to be used, then I don't know if Void's spirit of purpose actually matters anymore."

The male nodded. "I promise."

The female then looked back at the island. "Good, cause if the multiverse falls apart, I'll deck you in the face."

The male just laughed. "Okay, but I doubt that will happen. With my new power, I've grown to be one of the strongest beings in the multiverse. Not even that glitched up freak will be able to stand up to me now that I'm like this."

The female then turned to face the vast emptiness. "You're not wrong." She said.

 **A/N: Again, have no idea why I did this, but I did. AP100 out.  
**


End file.
